Pelastava rakkaus
by Aderinaz
Summary: Jouluaattona Tino lähtee jakamaan lahjoja. Tänä vuonna kuitenkin yksin, sillä Berwald jää Peterin kanssa kotiin. Ja Berwald huolestuu kun Tinoa ei kuulukkaan kotiin.


**Nimi: Pelastava rakkaus**

**Kuvaus: Tino lähtee jokavuotiselle lahjakierrokselleen, Berwald jää kuitenkin kotiin Peterin ja Hanatamagon kanssa, vaikkei haluaisi päästää Tinoa yksin. Kuitenkaan Tino ei palaakkaan kotiin ja Berwald huolestuu. Mitä sitten tapahtuu?**

**Genre: Romatiikka, Tragedia**

**Ikäsuositus: T**

**Tekijänoikeudet: Ainut mitä omistan tästä on juoni, itse hetalia ja sen hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle.**

**Muuta: Sisältää yaoita ja no henkilöistä käytän heidän oikeita nimiään, lisäksi kiroilua ja väkivaltaa tarinasta löytyy. Ja varoitan, en osaa kirjoittaa Ivanin tyylillä yhtään mitään!**

* * *

><p>"Onko sinun pakko mennä?" Berwald kysyi uudelleen. Huokaisin, hän tiesi että minun on mentävä.<p>

"Tiedät että on. Mutta hei selviän siitä, olen aina selvinnyt. Sinä jäät tänne Peterin sekä Hanatamagon kanssa. Sillä välin kun olen poissa voitte olla ulkona Peterin kanssa ja illalla kun tulen, avataan lahjat. Ja kun olemme laittaneet Peterin nukkumaan, saamme olla kahden. En minäkään haluaisi mennä yksin, mutta tilanne on tämä ja menemme sen mukaan", sanoin silittäen rakkaani poskea. Hän hymähti hieman ja kaappasi minut sitten syleilyynsä.

"Kunhan vain tulet ehjänä takaisin", hän kuiskasi ja painoi pikaisen suudelman huulilleni. Sitten minun oli jo kiirehdittävä matkaan.

Olin aikalailla käynyt kaikki lahjalistalla olevat läpi, olisi vielä käytävä Eduardin, Ivanin, Natalian ja Mathiaksen luona. Päästin pienen huokauksen, pian pääsisin kotiin, perheen luo. Oli jo pimeää, mutta se ei haitannut, tiesin mihin menisin. Joka vuosi sama reitti, kyllä sen alkaa jo oppia ulkoa.

Ensimmäisenä suuntasin Eduardin, parhaan ystäväni talolle. Hän nukkui jo sikeästi, tietenkin kun oli juhlinut jouluaan melko railakkaasti, varmasti viinapullon kanssa. Ja kuten joka vuosi, hän jätti jonkun ikkunan lukitsematta, että pääsin viemään lahjan hänelle.

Sisälle päästyäni, vein lahjani hänen makuuhuoneeseensa, yöpöydälle. Siitä hän ei sitä voisi olla huomaamatta. Tai mistäs sitä tietää, jos hän sattuu hukkaaman silmälasinsa, mitä tapahtuu kuitenkin vähän väliä. Kuitenkin minun oli jatkettava matkaa, jotta pääsisin vielä näkemään Peterin ja Berwaldin.

Kiipesin ulos ikkunasta, laitoin sen kiinni ja juoksin rekeni luo. Seuraavaksi olisi vuorossa Natalia ja sen jälkeen Mathias. Viimeisenä veisin lahjani Ivanille.

Natalia ei ollut kotonaan kun saavuin hänen talolleen. Se ei sinänsä ollut yllätys minulle, mutta ainut mikä minua harmitti, oli se että jouduin jättämään lahjan hänen ulko-ovensa eteen. No ainakin pääsin jatkamaan matkaa nopeammin.

Mathiaksen lahja oli ollut helppo viedä. Ovi oli ollut auki ja sisältä oli kuulunut juhlien ääntä. Hän piti pienet juhlat joulun kunniaksi. No olin jättänyt lahjan eteiseen, pöydälle, paikkan josta sen huomaisi ja paikkaan josta sitä ei voisi pudottaa. Sen jälkeen olin jatkanut vauhdikkaasti matkaa kohti Ivanin taloa. Pelkäsin mennä sinne yksin, Ivan osasi olla pelottava. Kuitenkin, reippaasti matkasin taloa kohden.

Päästyäni Ivanin talolle, siellä paloi muutamia valoja. Hän olisi siis hereillä. Katsoin hetken taloa, vedin henkeä ja nousin reestä lahja mukanani. Hän ehkä oli pelottava ja ehkei ansainnut lahjaa, mutta halusin että hänkin saa lahjan.

Raotin ovea hieman, se oli auki. Eteinen oli hämärä, valoa kuitenkin näkyi ilmeisesti oikealla olevasta keittiöstä, sekä edessä olevasta olohuoneesta. Astuin eteiseen varovasti, hiljaa, kuunnellen ympäristöäni tarkasti. Kun mitään ei kuulunut, jatkoin matkaa olohuoneeseen, jättäsin lahjan pikaisesti sinne ja sitten palaisin takaisin rekeen ja suuntaisin kotia kohti. Helppoa kuin hiekkakakkujen teko.

* * *

><p>"Hei missähän äiti on?" Peter kysäisi minulta. Häntä väsytti jo aikalailla, olimmehan olleet ulkona tekemässä lumiukkoja melko kauan. Pudistin hieman päätäni, katsoin ikkunasta ulos, mustaan pimeyteen, jossa ainut valo tuli muutamista kynttilöistä, joita Peterin kanssa laitoimme, jotta Tino näkisi tulla kotiin. Hänen pitäisi olla jo kotona. Kello oli jo ties kuinka paljon!<p>

"Isi, minua väsyttää..." Peter nurisi hetken kuluttua. Poika makasi sohvalla, viltti päällään ja Hanatamago vierellään. Huokaisin ja käännyin hänen puoleensa. Menin hänen vierelleen ja silitin pienen pojan hiuksia. Hän sulki silmänsä, eikä mennyt aikaakaan kun hän jo nukkui. Hymyilin hieman, Peter oli suloinen nukkuessaan. Kuten Tinokin, jonka pitäsi olla jo kotona. Saakeli vieköön, missä hän luurasi?

Nostin Peterin syliini ja kannoin hänet huoneeseensa, omaan sänkyyn nukkumaan. Peittelin hänet ja painoin pienen suudelman hänen otsalleen, kuiskaten sitten hyvän yön toivotukset. Sitten laitoin yövalon palamaan ja lähdin huoneesta.

Palasin olohuoneeseen, ikkunan ääreen ja katsoin ulos. Vieläkään ei näkynyt jälkeäkään Tinosta. Ja nyt alkoi sataa luntakin hiljalleen. Aloin olla huolissani hänestä. Ei hän yleensä viipynyt näin kauaa missään.

* * *

><p>"Kas kas kukas se täällä onkaan?" kuului hiljainen ääni takaani. Ovi takanani meni kolahtaen kiinni. Vedin henkeä muutaman kerran, sitten käännyin ympäri.<p>

"Ivan", henkäisin ja pudotin paketin maahan. Hän katsoi minua suoraan silmiin, minä katsoin takaisin. Mies näytti pelottavalta, äärimmäisen pelottavalta ja vaaralliselta.

"Tino, kuinka sinä tähän aikaan täällä olet?", mies kysyi ja joi pullostaan, jonka oletin olevan vodkaa, hörpyn. Ivan oli kännissä kuin käki ja se teki hänestä vielä pelottavamman.

"Mitäs täällä jouluna yleensä tehdään?"

"Voi kuinka typerä olinkaan, nyt on joulu!"

"Aivan, etkö voisi väistyä että pääsisin kotiin viettämään sitä perheeni kanssa?"

"Miksi sinä sen Berwaldin kanssa haluat pyöriä? Eikö hän ala olla jo vanha lelu sinulle?"

"Mistä helvetistä sinä oikein puhut?"

"Voi Tino, taidat tietää kyllä"

"En tiedä. Ja nyt väisty."

"Entä jos en. Meinaako pikku Tino alkaa itkeä Berwladia pelastamaan? Voi kuule, ei hän sinua pelasta. Hän ei ole täällä, vaan sen pikku perheesi kanssa."

"Ivan ala nyt jo vittu liikkua!"

"Ole jo hiljaa, en jaksa kuunnella tuollaista paskanjauhantaa."

Mies käveli minua lähemmäs, minä tietenkin peräännyin. Vedin henkeä, sydämeni hakkasi rinnassani todella kiivaasti ja kuulin sydämeni jyskytyksen päässäni aivan selvästi. Minun oli pakko päästä pois!

Valitettavasti, käännyin väärin ja päädyin nurkkaan. "Ei helvetti", kirosin hiljaa. Ivan tuli lähemmäs ja lähemmäs, ja pian hän oli melkein kiinni minussa. Hänen vodkan hajuinen hengityksensä lämmitti kasvojani, jotka käänsin automaattisesti pois päin hänestä.

"Nyt ei Tinoa ketään auta", kuulin hänen sanovan, nauravan sen jälkeen ja sitten kaikki oli tyhjää.

* * *

><p>Heräsin kädet sidottuina keittiöstä.Päässäni jyskytti, enkä muistanut muuta kuin keskustelun Ivanin kanssa. Istuin tuolilla, joka oli kova. Ivania ei näkynyt missään. Kuuntelin talon ääniä, mistään ei kuulunut mitään.<p>

"Katsohan, pikkuinen heräsi. Ihanaa!" Ivan huudahti. Säikähdin todellakin, hän oli takanani ja siitä en pitänyt lainkaan.

"Ivan päästä minut irti nyt!" huudahdin, mitä ei olisi pitänyt tehdä. Ivan käveli eteeni, katsoi minua ja hymyili pelottavasti.

"Tiedätkös, täällä sinä et huuda. Tai muuten tapahtuu jotain, mitä saatat katua myöhemmin", hän sanoi, läimäyttäen sitten kädellään poskeani. Ähkäisin hieman, se tietenkin sattui, mutta odotin jotain pahempaa.

"Kerrohan Tino, mitä näet siinä Berwaldissa?" Ivan sanoi kävellen minua ympäri, tuttu putki kädessään.

"Mitä se sinua liikuttaa? Hän sentään rakastaa minua", sanoin yrittäen pysyä tiukkana, vaikka olinkin peloissani.

"Rakastaa?" mies totesi ja repesi nauramaan äänekkäästi.

"Se paskiainen ei sinua tai sitä teidän poikaanne rakasta pätkääkään", hän lisäsi nopeasti.

"Siinä olet väärässä."

"Ai olen vai? Miksei hän sitten ole pelastamassa sinua? Miksi hän sitten ei osoita rakkauttaan muualla kuin kotona? Häpeääkö hän sinua, no varmasti!"

"Miten sinä muka sen voit tietää?"

"Minulla on Tino lähteeni, joista sinulla ei ole hajuakaan."

"Mutta Berwlad rakastaa minua ja varsinkin Peteriä."

"Peteriä sitä teidän mukamas poikaanne. Berwald otti hänet vaan säälistä!"

"Berwald ja minä otimme hänet luoksemme koska hänellä ei ollut muita!"

"Aiaiai, unohtuiko jo mitä puhuimme huutamisesta?" Ivan kysyi pelottavasti. Seuraavaksi tunsin kipua kädessäni. Kipu ei ollut ihan hirveää, mutta ei mukaavaakaan. Tiesin vuotavani verta, sillä lämpö täytti kipeän kohdan. Hengitin melko kiivaasti hetken aikaa, mutten huutanut, en antaisi sitä iloa hänelle. Ivan ilmeisesti pudotti veitsen lattialle, en tiedä mistä hän sen oli poiminut, mutta kilahduksesta päättelisin sen olevan veitsi.

"Mihin jäimmekään? Ainiin siihen sinun muka rakastamaasi mieheesi, joka ei edes puhu totta menneisyydestään." hän jatkoi rauhallisesti, välillä hörpäten vodkaa.

"Hän ei minulle valehtele, kuten sinä saatanan paska", sanoin vihaisesti. Vihasin Ivania. Vihasin häntä! Ivan rupesi jälleen nauramaan, mutta lopetti sen pian, tarttuen sitten minua leuasta. Hänen kasvonsa olivat todella lähellä omiani.

"Kuules sinä pikku paskiainen, minua et hauku, sillä voin taittaa niskasi nurin vaikka heti", hän sanoi todella jäätävästi. Vedin henkeä, keräsin kaiken rohkeuteni ja sylkäsin päin hänen kasvojaan. Se sai hänet perääntymään hieman ja sitten puhdistamaan kasvonsa kädellään.

Hän naurahti hieman, tuli sitten putkensa kanssa lähemmäs ja löi sillä mahaani todella, todella kovaa. Huudahdin kivusta ja sen verran mitä pystyin, taituin kaksin kerroin. Kyyneleet kohosivat silmiini. "Mietippä kahdesti ennen kuin teet mitään typerää Tino", kuulin kuiskauksen korvani vierestä.

Meni hetki hiljaisuudessa, kunnes Ivan alkoi taas puhua. "Se sinun Berwaldisi, tiesitkö että hän on murhannut ihmisiä ja vielä nauttinut siitä? Minun kanssani luonnollisesti."

Naurahdin hieman, tietenkin tiesin, mutta sen kaiken hän oli jättänyt taakseen jo aikoja sitten. "Miksi luulet etten tietäisi?", kysyin, nousten sitten istumaan kunnolla. Vatsaani sattui, käteni vuosi edelleen ja päässäni jyskytti. Ainut mitä nyt pystyin tehdä, oli pelata aikaa ja toivoa että Berwald tajuaisi missä olisin.

"Mistäs sitä tietää koskaan. Kai tiesit että hänellä oli vaimo sekä tytär?" Ivan jatkoi katsomatta minuun. Olin hiljaa, tiesin kyllä vaimosta, mutta että tytär.

"Ah, vai ei hän ole sinulle kertonut. Kuten näet Tino, ei hän olekkaan täydellinen."

"Älä sinä puutu tähän, kun et mistään tiedä mitään."

"Tiedän enemmän kuin sinä."

"Mistä moinen varmuus?"

"Sitä minun ei sinulle tarvitse selittää. Mutta kai tiesit että molemmat ovat kuolleet jo kauan sitten? Koska Berwald alkoi kertoa liikaa asioita heille, piti molemmat hiljentää."

"Ja sinä tietenkin teit sen omakätisesti?"

"Siitä en aio valehdella", hän sanoi katsoen minuun. Pudistin päätäni hieman, Berwald ei ollut kertonut tyttärestään.

"Mutta Ivan miksemme puhuisi sinusta välillä? Minusta olisi ihana tietää miksi sinusta tuli tuollainen vodkaa kittaava idiootti", sanoin ivallisesti, vaikka tiesin tasantarkkaan liikkuvani riskirajoilla.

Hän tarttui käteeni, ja en tiedä mitä hän sille teki, mutta kuului rusahdus ja sen jälkeen minun huutoni. "SINÄ SAATANAN PASKA MURSIT KÄTENI!" huudahdin kivusta.

"Sinähän et minulta kysele mitään", hän sanoi julmasti. Kuulin kuinka ovi rysähti auki, tiesin että joku tulisi auttamaan minua vihdoin. Käteni vuosi edelleen, minua alkoi huimata jo, sillä luutavammin olin menettänyt verta enemmän kuin pitäisi. Toinen käteni oli murtunut ja varmaan joku kylkiluistakin mennyt.

"TINO!" kuulin huudon eteisestä. Ivankin kuuli sen. Mies katsoi minuun äärimmäisen pelottavasti, varoittavasti. Tiesin että jos huutaisin, kuolisin samaan paikkaan.

"Berwald", huudahdin. Ivan hymyili ivallisesti ja nopeasti löi minua putkellaan. Ja sitten menetin tajuni jälleen.

* * *

><p>Heräsin pehmeässä, lämpimässä paikassa. Avasin silmäni varovasti, oli aivan liian kirkasta! Muutaman kerran räpäytin silmiäni, ennen kuin sain ne auki kunnolla. Näin Berwaldin vieressäni. Hän nukkui. Peteriä en nähnyt missään. Silitin Berwaldin päätä hieman, se sai hänet hereille.<p>

"Tino! Olet hereillä", hän huudahdi ilosta. Muutama kyynel putosi hänen poskilleen, juuri ennen kuin hän halasi minua kevyesti.

"Ainakin vielä. Olen sairaalassa... Kuinka?" kysyin kun hän päästi minut vapaaksi.

"Kannoin sinut tänne", hän vastasi nopeasti. Hän silitti poskeani, tiesin hänen olleen minusta huolissani.

"Ivan... Hän kertoi tyttärestäsi... Ja hän puhui myös paljon muuta paskaa. Mutta tytär... Mikset ole aiemmin kertonut?" kysyin. Hän veti kätensä pois poskeltani, tiesin että tämä oli arka asia, mutta minun oli saatava tietää.

"Lääkärit sanoivat että menetit paljon verta ja olisit voinut kuolla. Myös alimmat kylkiluusi ovat murtuneet, kuten oikea kätesi", hän kertoi. Huokaisin, en saisi totuutta irti hänestä jos aihe vaihtuisi.

"Berwald", sanoin moittivasti. Minua ei tilani kiinnostanut nyt lainkaan.

"Minulla oli tytär. Ja vaimo. Mutta Ivan tappoi heidät. Sitten tapasin sinut", hän sanoi surullisesti. Silitin hänen kättään hellästi.

"Tiedän", kuiskasin itsekkin hieman surullisesti. Oli surullista menettää perheensä.

"Mutta se on mennyttä", hän sanoi katsoen minua hymyillen. Yritin hymyillä hänelle, mutta se oli vaikeaa.

"Tino, se ei haittaa enään. Olen päässyt siitä yli. Ja nyt rakastan sinua ja Peteriä", hän sanoi suudellen sitten minua kevyesti, varoen ettei satuttaisi minua.

"Peteristä puheen ollen, missä hän on?" kysyin suudelman jälkeen. Halusin nähdä pienen pojan, joka jaksaa aina hymyillä.

"Hän on Arthurin luona. Tai oikeastaan Arthur on meillä." Berwald vastasi. Pyöräytin silmiäni, tiesin että hän oli soittanut Englantiin asti, jotta Peterille hoituisi joku lastenvahti. Ja koska Arthur oli Peterille oikeastaan sukua ja Berwald oli pelottava, ei hän olisi voinut kieltäytyä.

"Mutta hän tuo pojan tänne ihan pian", Berwald lisäsi. Se sai minut hymyilemään ja oikeastaan muutama kyynel putosi poskilleni. En ajatellut että näkisin häntä enään. Tai Berwaldia. Ja oikeastaan siinä paha missä mainittiin, saman tien Peter juoksi ovesta sisään, suoraan syliini, halaamaan minua.

Ähkäisin pienestä kivusta, murtunut käsi sekä kylkiluut vihoittelivat äkillisestä painosta. "Tino!" Peter huudahti iloisena. Halasin poikaa, itkin samalla ja päätin etten päästäisi irti ennen kun on pakko.

"Voi äiti älä itke!" Peter oli oikeastaan huutanut, kun oli nähnyt kyyneleeni. Hänen hymynsä katosi heti. Naurahdin hieman ja pyyhin terveemmällä kädelläni kyyneleet pois silmistäni. Nyt huomasin kiusaantunen Arthurin ovella, katselemassa välillä lattiaa, välillä meitä.

"En itke, en enään. Ja Arthur, kiitos. Kiitos paljon", sanoin katsoen ovella seisovaan mieheen, joka vain nyökkäsi.

Myöhemmin Arthur lähti ja jäimme kolmisin huoneeseen. Peter nostettiin jalkoihini istumaan, Berwald piteli kättäni ja olimme onnellisia. Kuulimme myös että pääsisin kotiin tänään, viettämään joulua. Peter piti ajatuksesta ja tiesin että joulusta tulisi mahtava.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyllä, pistin tähän väliin oneshotin! Ja tiedän tiedän, se on aika pelottavaa luettavaa, mutta kirjoittaminen se vasta oli pelottavaa sillä se oli pakko kirjoittaa loppuun samalla kertaa jottei tarina tulisi uniini! Ja hei minulla oli mahdollisuus tehdä ilkeä loppu, mutta ihanan ystäväni pyynnöstä tein siitä mukavamman : Dd<strong>

**Mutta joo että tällänen, toivottavasti tykkäsitte!**


End file.
